L'll Red Riding Hood
by TLS Lyrics and Lemons Contest
Summary: Submission #20 for TLS Lyrics & Lemons O/S Contest


**.**

**TLS Lyrics and Lemons Contest**

Song: L'll Red Riding Hood - Amanda Seyfried

****http : / / tinyurl . com / 5wasdnt****

Rating: M

Word Count: 2686

Pairing: Edward & Bella

Summary: When Jacob explains to Renesmee the truth about imprinting and upsets Renesmee, Edward comes out looking more wolfish than Jacob.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or this song. I just thought they went together.

**.**

**L'll Red Riding Hood**

Bella sat in the tiny living room of the cottage alone.

She watched as the tongues of flames flicked the logs that lay in the fire place. Today had been a long day. And not a day she wished to relieve.

She sighed as she heard the noises in the forest outside the tiny cottage.

Today was the cultivation of all the things Edward hated most about himself.

His monster had come out today and even worse it had come out in front of his little girl. Something he had hoped would never happen.

Listening to see if Renesmee had stirred Bella decided her little miracle was hours away from waking yet. She stood up and left the cottage.

Edward ripped the tree up, the roots coming out of the ground as he did. He flung it across the forest knocking six other trees out as he did. The noise thundering in the forest, they say if a tree falls in the forest no one can hear it but he was pretty sure they could six.

Bella stood behind her husband and waited for him to stop destroying the forest.

Edward knowing she was behind him stopped, afraid he would accidentally harm her in the carnage. He knew he could no longer hurt her but a tree being hurdled at over two hundred miles an hour could do the job.

"Are you finished?" Bella asked.

"No" He said.

"Edward..." Bella began but he held his hand up.

"Bella no, he..., he..." He began and Bella nodded placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I know Edward." Bella said wrapping her arms around him.

"He wasn't supposed to tell her. Not yet, she's still a child." Edward said.

"How do you think I feel? Remember I was the one who tried to rip his head off when I found out he had imprinted on her." Bella stated and Edward sighed. "But what's done is done we can't change that."

Edward shook his head and took off running further into the forest remembering what had happened today. And why he couldn't face his daughter.

Bella and Edward laid side by side in bed staring at each other, they couldn't help it. It was the look of love and both of them hoped that look would never leave their eyes. Soon Edward couldn't help it. He needed to touch his wife.

Her beautiful curves sang to him as he ran his hands over her and kissed along her neck.

"Do you hear something?" Bella asked. Renesmee was asleep in the room next door so she knew she had to be quiet, but she had heard something. She was sure of it.

"It's just Jacob." Edward assured his wife and she nodded leaning up and kissing him.

By now it was practically normal that Jacob would arrive in the mornings, Jacob never asked what went on behind their closed door and that was for the best in everybody's opinion. He would keep Renesmee preoccupied while Bella and Edward had their alone time, should she wake while they were busy.

Edward's lips trailed down his wife's neck and she moaned into his as she pushed her dripping pussy onto his hardened cock. Bella moaned as Edward pushed in and out of her nipping and sucking on the skin of her neck.

Edward had come some way in his restraint when it came to making love to his wife in that he no longer broke headboards but the pillows were no match as he muffled his cries of ecstasy while Bella screamed into his neck.

Jacob could hear the couple from the living room where he sat with Renesmee. He was teaching her how to make hand woven bracelets much like the one he made her but these ones were for friendship. Renesmee now resembled a six year old and was interested in everything to do with Jacob's heritage from Native American traditions to the history of the shape-shifters.

"When are Momma and Daddy coming out?" Renesmee asked him.

"In a little while Nessie." Jacob said rolling his eyes at the moans coming from the room; you think they would be a little more discreet with their daughter in the house.

"What are they doing in there?" she asked.

Jacob froze; surely this was Bella's job to explain in about twelve year's time or something. Not his.

"Um, they are having husband and wife time." He explained.

"Jacob?" she asked as he guided her hands around the threads to weave the bracelet, showing her how to do it.

"Yes Ness"

"What does it mean to be husband and wife?" she asked.

"Well, it means that you love someone very much, but that love is different than how you love someone like your Mommy and Daddy." Jacob explained. "They love each other so much that they decided to make it official to everybody they know. It means everybody knows they belong to each other." He added. He remembered the day of Bella and Edward's wedding, the confusion, the hurt and the anger he had felt about Bella running off to become a vampire. But now looking at Renesmee he knew it was definitely the right choice.

"Oh okay, so do you have a wife?" she asked him trying to figure it out in her head.

"No" He said chuckling.

"Oh... why not?" she asked.

"Because Renesmee..." He began "I can't tell you." He said knowing he shouldn't tell her. It wasn't right to force this on her now. Not when she was so young.

"Why not Jakey?" she asked.

"I just can't" He told her hoping she wouldn't use her weapon against him. She knew better than anybody that he couldn't deny her anything if she really asked for it and that knowledge worried everyone around her. If Jacob kept giving out all this information Renesmee would grow up way too fast mentally and that wasn't right.

Renesmee was curious though and knew how to get what she wanted.

"Jakey please?" she asked looking up at him with the big brown orbs she inherited from her mother. It was only when Jacob saw Renesmee's eyes for the first time did he realise why he couldn't say no to Bella.

"Okay" He said and with that he began explaining everything. What exactly he was to her now and what he would be to her one day. The little girl sat there and took everything, her curious mind absorbing all this knowledge.

Meanwhile Edward and Bella were coming out of their haze in their bedroom. Bella leaned up and kissed her husband but when she pulled back he had a perplexed expression on his face.

"Edward?" she asked.

"Something's wrong with Renesmee" He said standing up and rushing to his dresser to pull on some pyjama pants. Bella pulled on a night gown and robe and the two of them rushed to the living room where Jacob sat kneeling in front of their little girl who was crying.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Bella asked kneeling in front of her daughter.

"What happened Jacob?" Edward asked as Bella picked up their daughter and held her close to me.

"We were just talking and she started crying." Jacob said confused, his heart aching that he made her cry.

"Nessie tell Mommy what's wrong." Bella said picking up her daughter's hand and images of what Jacob had just told Renesmee popped into Bella's head. But Renesmee still being a young girl, hadn't understood it like that.

She thought Jacob was going to try and take her from her parents. She didn't want to leave her Mommy and Daddy.

"JACOB!" Bella said shocked and he jumped "How could you?"

"Daddy" Renesmee cried reaching for her father who readily accepted her into his arms. His daughter's thoughts were a blur of panic and fear something she should never had to have experience once in her young life, what with the Volturi, but yet here they were again.

"Calm down my little Love." Edward said cooing to his daughter trying to calm her. She raised her hand to her father's cheek and once he saw what was going through her mind he glared at Jacob. Almost immediately Edward had his arm around Bella and pulling her behind him, hissing at Jacob. "How dare you" He growled, his anger seeping into his tone. Renesmee scrambled over her father's shoulder into her mother's arm. Bella clutched Renesmee's head to her neck.

"It was an accident." Jacob said.

"We've been very lenient with this entire thing Jacob but we had an agreement." Edward hissed Renesmee shivered at her father's tone having never heard her father speak with it before.

"She asked me what was I supposed to...?" Jacob asked but before he could get it out Edward stopped him.

"Get out" Edward roared and even Bella jumped at the sound of his harsh tone.

"Love" Bella said gently touching his shoulder blade but he made no move towards against her.

"Leave Jacob" Edward said and just like the dog Edward thought him to be he, he left with his tail between his legs. Once he was gone Edward turned to Bella who shook her head at him and walked out of their living room towards Renesmee's bedroom leaving a confused looking Edward behind her.

What Edward hadn't seen was in between Renesmee jumping into Bella's arms and him exiling Jacob, Renesmee had switched fears, she was no longer afraid of Jacob. She was afraid of Edward.

"Baby" Bella said hugging her daughter to her "Baby you need to calm down" Bella told her as Renesmee sobbed.

"Bella?" Edward called and Renesmee sobbed harder.

"Baby girl you wait here okay?" Bella asked and laid her daughter on the bed.

"Momma no" Renesmee cried but Bella told her to wait and she opened the door.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"What do you think?" she asked him while Renesmee looked away from her father. "You scared her. Now give me some room to calm her down Edward." Bella said before pushing him out of the room.

He leaned against the door and sighed.

He had never wanted Bella to see this side of him, never mind their daughter. He waited on the other side of the door and listened to Bella calm down their daughter.

"Nessie, please stop crying. Momma doesn't like to see you sad." Bella whispered wrapping her arms around her baby.

"Mommy, Daddy was so scary." She said and Bella nodded.

"I know Baby, but do you know why?" she asked.

"No"

"Because he loves you so much" Bella told her daughter.

"But..."

"No Baby, Daddy loves you so much he heart just crushes to know Jacob had upset you. And that's why he was like that. He never meant to scare you." Bella said and her daughter sighed snuggling into her. "Do you remember when Daddy told you the story of Little Red Riding Hood?" Bella asked her daughter.

"Yes, the wolf came after her." Renesmee said. "But Jacob would never eat Nana Esme."

"There's another version of the story that the wolf was so in love with Red Riding Hood, that he ate her because he wanted to make sure no one else had her." Bella explained.

"What does that have to do with anything Mommy?" Renesmee asked.

"Because that's how Daddy sees you"

"Huh?"

"You're his Little Red, who he has to protect." Bella whispered before softly crooning "_Hey there Little Red Riding Hood, You sure are looking good. You're everything a big bad wolf could want. Little Red Riding Hood I don't think little big girls should go walking in these spooky old woods alone."_

"But Mommy, Jakey would never hurt me." Renesmee said "Daddy knows that."

"Yes but you are you're your Daddy's reason for being Renesmee, he would be able to live with himself if something happened to you." Bella said "_What big eyes you have, the kind of eyes that drive wolves mad. So just to see that you don't get chased I think I ought to walk with you for a ways. What full lips you have. They're sure to lure someone bad. So until you get to grandma's place I think you ought to walk with me and be safe." _Bella continued to sing.

"Okay" Renesmee said.

"Now do you want to talk about what happened with Jacob?" Bella asked her daughter.

"Okay" Renesmee said and Bella explained everything she knew about imprinting to her daughter. Edward sat outside and listened to his wife and daughter talk, hating himself for everything that had happened today.

After awhile he wasn't able to bear it and ran out to the forest, how could he protect his baby from monsters, if he was one himself?

Morning arose and Edward decided to return home. Bella was waiting for her husband by the front door as he walked out of the forest.

"I'm going to the main house." She said.

"Is that a good idea?" He asked, wondering how Renesmee would react to him today.

"She'll be awake in about an hour and Alice needs me to look over designs for Nessie's room in the new house so I'll be back later." She said.

"Bella" He began.

"I've talked to her, it will be fine. Plus I've told Jacob to stay very far away today." She added before taking off towards the bigger house. Edward ran into the cottage and quickly got changed before sitting down in the living room waiting for Renesmee to wake up.

Her thoughts began to stir a few minutes later and he sat up with his head in between his legs nervous about what he was going to say to her.

"Momma?" Renesmee called out, while stretching and yawning.

"Momma's gone to the big house." Edward said his head still in between his legs.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Sweetie" Edward said looked up to see his little girl standing there, her wild curls all over her face and her pink pyjama bottoms bunched up her legs from when she had kicked in her sleep. "I want to talk to you about yesterday."

"Mommy told me." She said kicking her feet not meeting his eye. He held her arms out to her and in a flash she was in them. She wanted nothing more than to forget everything that happened and just have him be her Daddy again. The one who played piano for her. Read her stories and sang her songs.

"_I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on, until I'm sure that you've been shown, that I can be trusted walking with you alone. Little Red Riding Hood I'd like to hold you if I could but you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't." _Edward sang to his daughter as he rocked her against him. "_What a big heart I have-the better to love you with. Little Red Riding Hood even bad wolves can be good. I'll try to be satisfied just to walk close by your side. Maybe you'll see things my way before we get to grandma's place. Little Red Riding Hood you sure are looking good you're everything that a big bad wolf could want. Little Red Riding Hood, I don't think little big girls should; go walking in these spooky old woods alone."_

Renesmee sat on her father's lap and listened to the words of the song.

"Daddy when you say wolf you don't mean Jakey do you?" she asked.

"No Sweetie, I mean everything bad." He said.

"Okay" She said and he hugged her tighter.

"I love you Renesmee, you'll always be the reason I go on." He told her.

"I love you too Daddy" Renesmee whispered.

Bella returned to find them like this and sighed.

She knew that this wouldn't be the last time something like this came up, but she did know that whatever did happen Edward would always protect their baby from the wolves in the woods.

Even if he had to turn into a wolf himself to protect her.


End file.
